ophidianuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
The Leonide System
A giant star system comprised of two intertwined star systems, the Ramdeem System and the Nukatal System. These two systems contain the rest of the Newhold Alliance. Both systems are plagued by the alien Raskelon aggression and their relentless attacks. Key Planets: Ramdeem Prime (OC) The major force of the Ramdeem System, and home world of the Gercans, this planet was at constant war with the Raskelon invaders until a truce was won in 2277. Ramdeem Prime is now under martial law as the Raskelon threat grows great once again. The Gercan Space Armada, the most feared and talented group of alien and human starships ever known, split in two when a large Force led by general Ghantries went mercenary rather than disband during peace time in 2332. Key Gladiators: The Stallion Other Notes: *Gercan Battle Center - After the Gercan Space Hymn was sung... Now that all the gladiators were in the arena, the GBC siren rang and the match was under way. (from Three-Way Doubles Match Results) *Psi-coplex Arena - (from 2-on-2 Tournament Results Arkzilipul vs Maximillion) *The Sarati Route Space Race ends here *The Stallion took first place in the 2347 Ramdeem Prime’s Personal Vessel Race and Combat Games, He also competed in the Sarati Route Space Race New Ruege (OC) The mainstay of the Nukatal System, New Ruege is at the helm of scientific advancement. They have some of the most advanced personnel weapons in the universe, and have made giant leaps in robotic technology. The New Ruege Army aids Ramdeem Prime and are re-gathering strength in fear of a second war with Raskelon. Other Notes: *Representing Nukatal advancement, Kasious Koal was in the Sarati Route Space Race *Dark Moon Battlescape - New Ruege's second moon is used for large-scale training and events (from "Skull" Battle) Casandra III (Quarantine) Formerly the only inhabitable planet in the Casandra solar grouping, Casandra was the home of a number of Spheres; groupings of mystic acolytes. Led by the Damicun Sphere, nine Spheres joined the fight against the Raskelons in 2245. Cassandra III was hit by the Meredine Plague in 2324 and is now a broken world under strict quarantine. Key Gladiators: Lillith Meredine (Quarantine) Meredine used to hold the Ramdeem system’s largest industrial base, including a number of advanced Bio-tek facilities on the forefront of genetic manipulation. Only New Ruege threatened Meredine's dominance within the Leonide system. Price wars and espionage between the two worlds were common, however the Raskelon war led to a temporary truce as both concentrated on the common threat. In 2323 the Meredine Plague began decimating the world’s population. Meredine is now nearly uninhabited and under strict quarantine. Key Gladiators: Lothar Other Notes: *9-time Leonide Space Circuit Champion, Eric "Blue-Eye" Berka competed in Sarati Route Space Race but mysteriously vanished Jamsine IV (Minor Planet) A planet close to Ramdeem Prime. The start of the Sarati Route Space Race Shandra’s Pocket (Anomaly) A lot of ships fly around the anomaly, but a few are forced (usually due to deadlines for deliveries or plain ignorance) to go through. Most of the ships that fly through report problems ranging from minor instrumental failure to reports of distorted reality, monster attacks, and even time discontinuity. Other Notes: *Eric "Blue-Eye" Berka mysteriously vanished here during the Sarati Route Space Race Sarati Route Space Race (Event) The Sarati Route Space Race is a historic tradition of the Gercans. In 2254, The Raskelons were about to make a massive invasion on Ramdeem Prime. This surprise attack, if successful would have given the Raskelons a considerable advantage in the war with the Leonides. Thanks to technology borrowed from New Ruege, a vital message was intercepted between Dkarthad spies on Ramdeem Prime and a Dkarthad Admiral stationed in Eru T'dath (a small planet near the Raskelon-Leonide border). On Jamsine IV, a planet close to Ramdeem Prime, a handful of Gercan soldiers were given the order to send word and supplies to Ramdeem Prime before the Raskelon attack. They rushed from the communications base to the spaceport and boarded their ships. Soon they were on their way. Unfortunately, the soldiers encountered many obstacles including Raskelon spies. Some died on the way, but the mission was successful; Ramdeem Prime was alerted about the attack and was able to prepare defenses to counter it. After their unsuccessful attack, the Raskelons were unable to gain an edge in the war and eventually a stalemate was declared. The route the Gercans took from Jamsine IV to Ramdeem Prime was named after Captain Sarati, whose sacrifice made it possible for the rest of the Gercan soldiers to reach their goal and save Ramdeem Prime from invasion. Every year since 2279, officials from Ramdeem Prime, the Gercan Homeworld, and Jamsine IV have organized a race on the Sarati Route. To compete in this race is considered a great honor and the winner would gain much favor from the Gercan Space Armada. Category:Places Category:Ophidian Universe